


Tunnel Vision

by BitchiestBanana



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Fate, Fear, Loss, Love, fake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchiestBanana/pseuds/BitchiestBanana
Summary: Tobias and Tris are back. That is all I can say.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [An unnamed friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=An+unnamed+friend).



Tris was dead. 

Tobias fell to his knees in agony. Pain stinking through his heart as he imagines life without her. His only love. Except there he sits on the pavement, ready to fall asleep and never wake up because that is the only way to see her again. 

\----------------------------------------------

Tobias awakes from the simulation and looks up at a worried, familiar face. Tris. "Tobias. Tobias. It was just the simulation. Are you alright?" Tobias just smiles and sits there, taking in her every ounce. Breathing in her scent and remembering the creases of her face. "I'm fine," Tobias sighs. "There are just some things that you will never stop being afraid of." 

"You're right. Now let's go, there may still be some cake left."

Tris tugs at Tobias' arm but he is so awestruck with joy and happiness that he forgets all about the cake and pulls her in to a warm hug. Something he hasn't done for what seems like ages.


End file.
